


Stolen kiss

by stratataisen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Human/Cyborg Transformers.  Sam is working and Bumblebee decides to steal a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so about this AU. The idea for it came from sxb on livejournal ( http://tf2007fun.livejournal.com/194689.html ) and twins_eternal did some pictures and was going to do a webcomic but suddenly went missing 23pages into it ( http://tf2007fun.livejournal.com/tag/poster%3A%20twins_eternal ) (it's sad really, it's like they fell off the face of the Earth. No clue what happened to them. D= ).
> 
> Oh and Surya = Bumblebee
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters. I don't own the AU either.

Surya couldn’t stop staring at the prone form lying in his arms.  It wasn’t like he had never watched Sam dive into a computer before; it was that he never noticed how much Sam looked like he was sleeping when he did so.  Not that he would, or could, admit it out loud that he watched Sam sleep at night, even if he did.  Surya had realized his attraction for his partner only a little while ago, but he knew it had always been there. At first he never could quite understand why he was originally drawn towards the other boy. He always thought it was because they were both in the same boat with what happened to them, but he later realized what he knew now. It was his soul reaching for Sam’s, its mate.

The Hindi boy was brought out of his self thought when Sam twitched slightly in his arms. _‘He must have found a tough barrier or something’_ Surya thought.  When he dived his body didn’t move an inch unless there was some sort of challenging block or barrier in the computer he needed to hack his way through.  Of course that meant Sam was probably in heaven right now, he always did love a good challenge.  Surya chuckled mentally as he remembered when Sam first joked with him about it. 

Gently he slide his metallic fingers along Sam’s right ear and across his cheek.  He shouldn’t be doing this, especially when the other didn’t even realize it was going on. But his skin was so soft, he couldn’t help himself!  Fingers continued their dance across the temptingly soft skin, brushing over the bridge of his nose and along kissable lips. Fingers paused.  He shouldn’t be doing this.  He really shouldn’t be doing this.  Surya bit his bottom lip, looking left and right checking if the coast was clear before leaning down to place his lips against others.

A small electric like shock ran through Surya’s body when their lips meet.  Sam’s lips where perfect and made Surya wish that he were aware of the kiss. He wanted to feel those perfect lips move against his own. 

Sam stirred; he was coming out of his computer dive.

Surya stiffened and backed away from his partners face, hoping he wasn’t blushing like a love sick school girl.

Puppy brown eyes cracked open to stare up at the blonde cyborg holding him. His face broke out into a grin.  “Hey there Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee smiled back as he helped Sam stand.  He questioned if Sam was alright.

“Yeah, dude, I’m great.”  Sam brushed off some non-existent dust from his pants. “Everything went off like clock work.”

The Hindu boy said Sam looked like he had fun.

“Oh totally, there was an awesome barrier in there that was a blast to crack!”  Sam stretched his arms and hummed to himself.

Bumblebee chuckled silently.

Sam stopped his humming and blinked, as if just realizing something.  He put one hand to his face, fingers ghosting over his lips. “That’s strange, why do my lips feel like they’ve been kissed.”

Bumblebee turned his back to Sam as quickly as he could and prayed to whatever deity that was listening that the other didn’t see the blush that lit up his face.

“Surya?”  Sam blinked at his friend, a frown creasing his lips. “Is everything alright?”

The other boy just waved his hand in a way that said I’m fine.  He started to walk away in the direction the others would be in.

Sam stared at his partners back then touched his lips with his fingers again.  He gave a small smile to himself before following the blonde-haired cyborg.  “Hey Surya wait up!”


End file.
